


Enjoying a Bath

by PaperFox19



Category: Kekkaishi
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Dry Humping, Foot Fetish, M/M, Pit Licking, Scent Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Gen says he hates baths, but Yoshimori thinks he can change his mind. No Pen
Relationships: Shishio Gen/Sumimura Yoshimori
Kudos: 5





	Enjoying a Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Enjoying a Bath

Gen says he hates baths, but Yoshimori thinks he can change his mind. No Pen

-x-

Yoshi didn't understand Gen, he learned the boy hated baths. When he asked why Gen would blush and give no answer. Yoshimori on his part loved baths, nothing was better was basking in the warm waters, fresh smells relaxing both the body and mind.

Gen was in for a treat, Yoshi planned to show him the wonderful joys of a bath.

He invites the boy over and he pulls Gen in the bathroom. The scent of bath soap hits his senses, and he stares at the warm water filled tub. "No Way!" he says and tries to leave but Yoshimori puts up a powerful kekkai barrier.

"You think you can hold me!" he tries to claw the barrier but Yoshimori put up some special seals the repelled Gen's claws. Gen stared at the bath and then looked to the other boy. "You're really serious about this?" he nodded his head.

The hybrid strips off his clothing, he reveals his tattoo along with his tan muscled body. When it came to his pants, he took one last look at Yoshi before he yanked his pants and fundoshi down in one go, he revealed his 5 inch soft cock and his thick nest of pubes. He steps into the water and sighs as the bath salts began to take effect.

Yoshimori smiles as Gen climbs into the tub. He let's out a sigh as the warm waters sooth his body, the aroma had his mind going fuzzy. Gen leans back as the water comes up to his chest. "I guess this is…ok…but now what?" his cock was twitching under the water.

The smile turns into a frown as the kekkaishi sighs. "Guess I gotta show you," Yoshimori begins to strip and Gen blushes as he sees the boy's scar marked body. His cock begins to stir as the boy's pants come down revealing his neatly trimmed crotch along with his massive 7 inch soft cock.

Gen blushes as he tries to hold down his cock. "Scootch up, and let me in," the kekkai user says and the hybrid does, the water sloshing about. Yoshimori slides in behind him and he pulls the boy back. Gen let out a gasp as his naked flesh met with the other boy's. His head rested against Yoshi's shoulder as the kekkaishi began to run his hands over his tan skin.

Yoshimori smiled as the male moaned in his arms. He started playing with his nipples and Gen bucks his hips, his cock poking up and out of the water. Yoshi noticed but chose to ignore it for now, his talented fingers massage his nipples into hardness, his thumb and pointer finger pinch the hard nubs and Gen moans.

"Baka what are you…doing ahh!" he moans, and Yoshi chuckles. "Aren't baths great, you can lay back relax and just enjoy yourself!" he says and licks the shell of the hybrid's ear. He grabs some soap and begins to lather his hands, Gen whines as Yoshi stopped playing with his nipples too lather.

Soapy hands massaged his pecs, the fingers dug and massaged into his muscled chest. "Ohhh!" he moans and Yoshi swirls his fingers around the nipples. "Ahh Yoshi!"

"Like baths yet?" the other male shook his head no. Yoshimori lifts him up into his lap and Gen gasps as he feels his hard cock slide between his ass cheeks. His abs and cock were now up and out of the water but his balls were still submerged. Yoshi runs his hands down, soaping up his abs and tracing his tattoo.

The hybrid shakes in pleasure his body trembles and he ends up grinding against Yoshimori's hard on, the twitching length pulses against the tight hole. The boy's feet play some underwater footsie as Yoshi's toes rub along the souls of his feet. "Oh yeah!"

He raises Gen's arm up and begins to lick the male's left pit. "Ah quit it don't lick me there!" Gen moans, obviously enjoying it despite his words. "Oh?" he flicks his cock and the manhood slaps against the water. "I think you like it!"

Gen wails as Yoshi continues to lick his hairy pits, and his hand comes down to pump his cock, lathering him in suds. "I can't…cumming!" he shoots his load, his cum shooting up and landing in the bath water.

Yoshi grabs a wash cloth and begins to wash Gen off. The hybrid groans as he is held by Yoshi as he comes down from his sex high. His senses were filled with a mix of Yoshi's scent and the bath oils. 'Maybe baths aren't so bad.' He thought.

"So do you like baths now Gen?" the hybrid hid a smirk. "Hmm I dunno, I think I need to try it a few more times to get used to it!"

Yoshimori blinked but smiled. "Sure, we can take baths together until you get used to it," Gen nuzzled Yoshi's neck and the boy rubbed his back. 'Doesn't like baths my ass!' he thought but if a bath turns him on this much, I got a few more ideas.

It took a few weeks but finally Gen admitted to Yoshimori that he in fact has a bath fetish. He blamed his teacher but baths always turned him on. Yoshimori admits that he knew about it cause his teacher told him and asked for his help in getting him to embrace his bath fetish instead of hating baths all together.

Gen hated his teacher a bit more, but his feelings for Yoshi and baths grew, though he only took baths with Yoshimori otherwise he showered!

End


End file.
